pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:Godliest Hawt HA Randomway73.jpg
You ran a sway ranger, stop sucking. Eventhough you are in a randomway, it isn't a coincidence you are with a R/D in HA. minor NPA? dunno. Brandnew. 14:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :ups. And how else would I get my fame? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:33, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::You can see my lowly 101 fame, no awesome balanced will invite me to play unless I got r8+. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:33, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::There are some pretty brave builds with dual R/D frontline. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:34, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::: Next time i wanna come :P [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 14:35, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Stop the sway faggotry, play balanceds and you'll learn to be good. Brandnew. 14:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::There are some pretty brave balanced teams with dual R/D frontline. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::And iirc, WoTU never ran balanced anyway :P —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::And Brandnew stop being terrible; no one invites unranked people to HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:38, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No, we lolled at our enemies and played gollemway whilst screaming: PIRATES WIL NEVER WIN HALLS, GANK PRAR! Oh, and I didn't play an akward lot with them anyway:P Brandnew. 14:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Then get a guild:P Brandnew. 14:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Prar ownzzz tbh. So you admit to playing nab hours? =D —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:40, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: Hmmyeh. :( but I got my r3 by balanced though! and pirates will still never win halls. gank prar. Brandnew. 14:41, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Skakid farmed his r8 afking for Prar. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:41, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No guilds invite random unranked people. And wtf is up with Prar? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:42, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::They are pirates, gank them. And also, I farmed a good lot of fame AFK'ing on prar stairs with ~12 guys so you couldnt get through :) Brandnew. 14:43, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::What rank you now? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:44, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::6, I fail. You? Brandnew. 14:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Just short of 6, so I also fail <3. All my fame was calling for IV spikes, and like 20 from playing random builds with nigbox&co. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) I'm 0 *cries* [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 14:46, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:47, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Well tbh, I'm about a little away from six, so I generally just tell people I'm six. Brandnew. 14:48, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I hardly ever HA anyway, and its like for 1 run then someone rages cuz they are gay =D —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:49, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Meh, HA is boring nowadays, you win halls with unranked BYOB's.... I like TA a lot more. Brandnew. 14:50, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Wtf is ups [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 14:51, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :upsy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:52, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::lol, TA is and always has been amazingly bad, due to amazing faggy meta. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:52, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::TA balanced meta or HA dervsmite meta? Your pick. Brandnew. 14:54, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Les :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 14:54, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::One hint, pick TA balanced meta. Brandnew. 14:57, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::DERVSMITE!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:58, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Lulz, HA dervsmite is baed anyway. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:59, 11 June 2008 (EDT) pus ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:59, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Remove the word 'dervsmite' from your comment, and I agree with you :D Brandnew. 15:01, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Faggot. — Skakid 15:01, 11 June 2008 (EDT) o.0 [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:02, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::I just realized I didn't care. Brandnew. 15:03, 11 June 2008 (EDT)